


Guide’s Preference

by shanachie



Series: City Protectors [14]
Category: Castle
Genre: Castle--always Castle, Handsy Guide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan can’t keep his hands off Esposito’s longer hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guide’s Preference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k3nj1ph1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3nj1ph1/gifts).



> This is the first of my holiday stories. I’m hitting lots of fandoms this year. I’ve got about 12-14 stories finished and I’m still working so we’ll see how long I can keep this going. Specially thanks go to my betas who really stepped up this year. This one was betaed by illfindmyway who pinch hit and did a fantastic job on a TON of these stories. She betaed more than half of them and is absolutely fantastic!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

Ryan passed by Esposito’s desk, his hand automatically moving out to brush across the other man’s neck before moving up his sentinel’s head and Ryan sank his hand into the dark hair, both men grounding themselves in the touch. After a minute, Ryan ran his hand through Esposito’s hair before moving off. Esposito turned his attention back to his paperwork as Ryan walked away; his senses following his guide as the younger man moved away. When the guide returned a few minutes later, Esposito wasn’t startled when his hand once again landed in his hair.

Tilting his head up, Esposito looked into Ryan’s eyes. “Everything okay?” he asked.

The guide nodded. “Yeah. Fine.”

Esposito frowned, continuing to stare at the younger man. Finally he nodded. “If you’re sure.”

Ryan smiled down at him. “I’m sure.”

The sentinel shook his head, turning his attention back to his paperwork again. “Weirdo.”

Glancing around, Ryan brushed a kiss across the back of Esposito’s head. “Your weirdo,” he said, sentinel-soft.

“If you two are finished…” Kate said from behind them. “We’ve got a case.”

 

 

 

Ryan reached out, brushing his hand through Esposito’s hair as the older man shifted in bed. “What are you doing?” he mumbled.

“Nothing,” Ryan answered, drawing his hand back.

“’M not a cat,” Esposito grumbled. “Or a dog.”

“True,” Ryan agreed. He reached up and tugged gently on the longer than usual hair before settling against Esposito’s shoulder. “But I don’t think I’ve ever seen your hair this long.”

“We’ve been too busy for me to get it cut,” Esposito answered. “And it doesn’t aggravate me as much with you around.”

The sentinel tucked his nose into Ryan’s neck making the guide smile but also signalling the end of the conversation.

 

 

“Do you notice something different about Ryan and Esposito?” Castle asked, reaching out to play with something on Beckett’s desk.

Beckett didn’t look up from the report she was typing on the computer to smack his hand. “No. They’re the same as always.”

“Really? Are you sure? Because Ryan can’t seem to keep his hands away from Esposito’s hair when they’re in the office.”

“I’m quite sure you’re imagining things,” Beckett replied. She smacked Castle’s hand as he reached for something on her desk again. “Leave that and them alone.”

 

 

 

Ryan looked up as Esposito got to his feet. “We get a lead?” he asked.

“No. I think we’re done for the day,” the sentinel answered. He nodded at Beckett when she looked up the noise from their desks. “We’ll see you in the morning?”

“Sounds good, boys. I’m knocking off, too.”

Ryan followed Esposito into the elevator, allowing the older man to pull him so they were pressed up against each other. “I think I have time to stop by the barber shop and get a haircut,” Esposito commented.

“You had to bring this up now?” Ryan asked.

“Meaning?”

“I can’t exactly respond to the comment in a public forum.”

“You can respond, just not in your preferred method. You’ve been playing with my hair all day so clearly it’s a distraction.”

“It’s not a distraction.” Ryan lowered his voice to sentinel-soft. “I don’t want you to cut your hair.”

Esposito dipped his head towards Ryan, smiling slyly at him. “Is there any particular reason?” he asked, pressing his mouth up against Ryan’s ear.

“There might be,” Ryan replied, “but I’m not going to continue to discuss it here.”

“At home then?”

Ryan nodded.

 

 

 

 

 

Esposito pressed Ryan up against their apartment door as soon as it closed behind him. “So why don’t you want me to cut my hair?” he asked, running sensitive fingers up under his guide’s shirt.

Ryan grinned in response, threading his own fingers through the other man’s hair. Using his hold, he tilted Esposito’s head this way and that, until he bared the other man’s neck. “Because now I have a handle,” he said, his grin widening as Esposito’s brown eyes rolled back in his head. “And I don’t think you mind at all.”

The sentinel pulled his guide tight against his body. “I never mind anything you do to me, corazón mío. You’ve saved my sanity.”

“The feeling is mutual, mo grá,” Ryan whispered. “So. Does this seem too much to ask?”

A slow smile spread across Esposito’s face. “No. Not at all.”

“Good.” Ryan leaned into his sentinel’s space, pressing kisses to his neck and lips. “Then I don’t want to hear anymore talk of cutting it.”

“Can I at least keep it short?”

“I think I can be convinced of that.”

 

 

 

_Corazón mío--my heart_  
_mo grá--my love_  



End file.
